Perdu dans la forêt: 2 enfants et une soeur
by Imidril
Summary: De nos jours, un après midi pendant une balade, vont se perdre une jeune femme et ses deux petits frères, et vont ensuite faire la rencontre de Gandalf Le Gris. Un regard et ce fut le déclique pour Gandalf. C'est elle. Une ancienne prophétie va s'avérer être réalité. Une grande aventure les attends. Leur but? Rentrer chez eux. Mais, ils vont devoir attendre... jusqu'à la fin.


Seulement les personnages de Chloé, Amaury et Ghyslain m'appartiennent, le reste vient de J.J.R. Tolkien et de Peter Jackson, voilà voilà.

Bref, je suis pas très douée pour faire du blablata, alors voici ma première fanfiction sur le Hobbit, alors si vous avez quelques "conseil" à me filer, je prends! Ça me permettra de m'améliorer pour mes prochains chapitre et mes prochaines fiction! Merci de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**PREMIER CHAPITRE**

**Bienvenue à la Terre du Milieu**

**ou**

**foutre, je veux aller chez moi.**

**-Les garçons ?**

Aucune réponse pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me réponde.

**-Chloéééé ! **Cria Amaury.

Je me mis à courir, en essayant de ne pas tomber dans cette foutu forêt. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'on tournait en rond avec les garçons. On s'est un peu perdu, en réalité. Mais là, ça commence vraiment à être la galère. On s'est perdu dans une ou deux parcelles et on retrouve plus de route. Je m'arrêta juste avant de tomber dans un gouffre. Ghyslain était accroché dans le vide, les mains fermé sur une branche. Amaury, quant à lui, était sur la terre ferme. J'allongea sur le sol, tendit mon bras et attrapa la main de Ghyslain afin de pouvoir le remonter. Une fois fait, on se recula tout les trois de ce foutu trou.

**-Il n'y a jamais eu de trou ici ?**

**-On a déjà vue pleins de vallée mais pas de trou comme ça...** Se rattrapa Ghyslain.

Je me retourna sur Ghyslain, énervée.

**-Comment que tu as fais pour tomber toi, hein ?**

**-J'ai glissé.**

**-Bah bravo, heureusement que ton frère était là, sinon, tu y serais encore !**

**-Désolé...**

**-Enfin bon, continuons a chercher.**

Les heures passèrent, mais toujours aucune route en vue.

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose ici...**

**-Comment ça ?** Me questionna Ghyslain.

**-Je sais pas exactement, mais il y a eu un truc, je le sens. **Avouais-je, certaine.

**-Et, il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! **S'écria Amaury

On partit à sa rencontre.

**-Excusez-moi monsieur, pouvez vous nous dire où se trouve le carrefour de l'Étoile ?**

Un frisson me parcourra dans le dos. Je crois que nous avons eu tous la même sensation... au moment où j'ai croisé le regard de ce vieux monsieur. Je faisait presque 2/3 de sa taille, tellement il était grand. Il portait une longue robe grise avec un chapeau pointue. Un vieux papy alors.

**-Le carrefour de l'Étoile, vous dites ?**

**-Oui, ou l'étang de l'Hermitage, je saurais où aller après.**

**-Il n'y a rien de tout ça dans La Comté.**

**-Une comté ?**

**-Oui, La Comté des Hobbits.**

**-Des-des quoi ?**

**-Des hobbits. HobbitBourg se trouve à quelques kilomètres de là, voulez vous que je vous y emmène ?**

**-Euh... **[Je scruta le regard des garçons] **D'accord.**

On monta tout les trois dans la carriole. On ne disait rien. Une dizaine de minute passèrent, on sortit enfin de la forêt. J'avais laisser mon portable dans ma poche, quand un sifflement se fit entendre.

**-Je ne connais pas le nom de cet oiseau.. ?**

**-Oh, c'est son portable. **S'incrusta Ghyslain.

**-Un portable ? Qu'est-ce donc ? **Se demanda l'homme, interloqué.

**-Attendez, monsieur, où sommes nous au juste ? **Venant de comprendre que quelque chose ne tourné _vraiment_ pas rond, en plus à la vue du paysage pas commun à ce que je connais.

**-Bienvenue à HobbitBourg !**

On pouvait voir des petits hommes passer à côté de nous, aux pieds poilus et gros par rapport à la moyenne. On descendit de la carriole. On suivit l'homme, pendant se temps là on discuta, jusqu'à atteindre là où je sais pas où (_ça se dit?)._

**-Puis-je connaître vos noms ? J'ai la vague sensation que nous allons parcourir un long chemin ensemble.**

Ça devient limite flippant.

**-Je suis Chloé. Voici Ghyslain et son petit frère Amaury. Et vous ?**

**-Gandalf le gris, je vais vous présenter à un ami de confiance. Il est très gentil, ne vous inquiéter pas.**

**-Pourquoi, en avons nous besoin ? Il pourra nous aider afin de rentrer chez nous ?**

Il ignora ma réflexion. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi. On continua a marcher, jusqu'à devant une petite butte, qui semblait être une maison, et qui avait une porte ronde en bois en guise de porte. Une petite clôture en bois blanc entourait le jardin de cette maison. L'hôte de la maison était assit sur un banc en fumant une longue pipe et faisant de grand cercle blanc avec la fumé. Gandalf s'arrêta devant lui. Les garçons me prirent main. Je pouvais deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement rassuré. Heureusement que je suis là pour eux. Gandalf se mit à discuter avec. Il a une façon étonnante de s'exprimer. Ils commencèrent un peu à monté la voix, puis la radoucit.

**-Gandalf-Gandalf le magicien ? […]**

Super, c'est un magicien. Moi aussi je sais faire UN tour de magie : je montre une pièce de monnaie à mes frères. Après, je la cache sous ma montre. Je leurs fait croire qu'ils ont quelque choses derrière l'oreille, et hop, la pièce réapparaît ! Magie magie, hein ! Bref. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, quand il m'apprit que j'allais rester ici, avec ce monsieur le temps qu'il revienne et trouve une solution pour que je rentre. Il a des affaires -soi disant. Il nous laisse avec cet homme.

**-Bonjour**, commença l'homme**, Je suis Bilbon Sacquet. **Il me tendit la main.

**-Chloé Smith. **Je lui fait une poignée de main. **Voici Ghyslain et Amaury, mes demi-frères.**

**-Quel âge avez vous, tous les trois ?**

**-J'ai 19 ans, Ghyslain 12 et Amaury 10. Et vous ?**

**-28 ans.**

Le brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Je remarqua _enfin_ qu'il ne portait pas de chaussure. Il avait de gros pied poilu et portait de vieux vêtements. Assez moyenâgeux. Sa maison était plutôt rustique. Tous fait mains presque. Du pur artisanale.

**-Que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

**-Je suis écrivain, et je gagne de l'argent en vendant quelques produits venant de mon jardin. Et vous ?**

**-Je fais un BTS Gestion et Protection de la Nature. Ghyslain est en 5ème et Amaury en CM2.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tous cela ?**

**-Et bien, ça consiste à étudier les espèces animales et florales sauvages. **Comprenant qu'il ne connaissait pas mes études.

**-Et vos frères ?**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que la « 5ème » et le « CM2 » ?**

**-Ce sont des classes... vous savez, l'école... **Lui jetant un regard interloqué.

**-«Classes » ? « École » ?**

**-Là où on apprend l'alphabet, le système solaire, les chiffres, l'histoire, les maths... **Ne comprenant toujours pas.

Mais d'où il sort ? Da fuck sérieux.

**-Le système solaire... Qu'est-ce donc cela ?**

**-Vous-vous ne savez pas ? Oh vous me faites marcher, c'est ça ! **Commençais-je à comprendre qu'il rigolait.

**-Non, rien de tout ça. Expliquez moi ?**

**-Vous êtes sérieux en plus ? Vous ne savez vraiment pas !**

**-Devrais-je ?**

Oh putain... Oups ! Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

**-Je vous l'expliquerez plus tard... **

Oh mon dieu, on est pas sortit de l'auberge ! Bref. Il n'insista pas et il nous fit la visite de ce _trou_. Il nous montra deux chambres d'amis : une pour les garçons, et une autre pour moi. La soirée vint enfin. Il nous prépara du poisson avec des légumes. Je força les garçons à goûter. Ils finirent quand même leur assiette. Quand on entendit la cloche retentir, en guise de sonnette.

**-Vous attendez quelqu'un ? **Lui questionnais-je.

**-Nullement. **Me répond t'il, ne comprenant pas la situation.

* * *

Alors, comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre? Il ne s'est pas passé trop de truc, je l'avoue. Mais c'est que le début! Attendez vous à ce que ça bouge plus après! Des amitiés se lieront, de la complicité, du combat, et tout et touuut! Enfin bref, je vais pas vous spoiler hein ^^

Zoubi les pandas!


End file.
